


Shatter Across the Galaxy

by ShayBird96



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, One Shot, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBird96/pseuds/ShayBird96
Summary: Rey had a bad day and just wants to drink it away with cheap whiskey.Then someone she'd rather not see comes into the bar, and maybe its the alcohol or maybe its the opportunity, but Rey is drawn into him and plans on making some bad choices.A short one-shot that may be expanded at another time, but for now this is just a snap shot of another universe where Rey is an overworked college student and Kylo is an adjunct professor that pisses her off while pulling her in.





	Shatter Across the Galaxy

An empty glass slams down on the cold, hard surface of the bar. Rey drops her head on to her hands and lets out a groan.

“It probably wasn’t that bad,” the bartender said as his fingers spun around the inside of a glass, cleaning it.

“You weren’t there Poe, I failed. Professor Luke ripped me a new one over the essay I wrote and then kicked me out of his office,” Rey, head still in her hands holds up the empty glass. “Please. I need to forget.”

Poe grabs a cheap bottle of whiskey and pours Rey another shot. With no hesitation, she downs it, enjoying the way it burned against her throat and settled in her stomach like a weight. The alcohol was beginning to pulse in her forehead and settle in the back of her eyes. With a few more drinks, she’ll be plunging over the edge. Rey was okay with that.  
The bar door opens, a small silver bell alerting the customers to another sad soul joining them on a Thursday night. The person settles in the seat next to Rey. She doesn’t bother to turn her head. She slides her glass back towards Poe. He fills it once more.

“You’re drinking shit,” a slow, gravelly voice says. Rey turns and sitting next to her is someone both familiar and unwelcome.

“Sorry, but you don’t get to judge me tonight, Kylo. I had a shit day and you will not be making it worse,” Rey moves to drink her whiskey but Kylo takes it out of her hand and splashes it on the floor.

“We’ll take two shots of the top shelf stuff. Anything strong,” Kylo orders Poe. Poe rolls his eyes but complies.

“Who do you think you are?” Rey glares at Kylo. Poe sets the two glasses down in front of them.

“Drink.” Kylo picks up his glass and holds it against his lips. Rey touches the rim of her glass but doesn’t grab it. She locks eyes with Kylo.

“Drink it Rey.” His voice hums against her senses. Maybe it was the alcohol or a deep seated need to self destruct but Rey found the glass at her lips. She takes the plunge.

This alcohol slams into her. Her senses immediately react. Her brain seems to unlock and her entire being shifts.  


“Holy shit,” she hisses as they both slam the glasses down.

“I wouldn’t lead you astray,” Kylo said with that low intensity that pisses Rey off while simultaneously turns her body into a pool. “So, I guess Luke is giving you shit?”

“You really shouldn’t be talking about another professor with one of his students. It’s inappropriate,” Rey turns away from him, suddenly aware of exactly who they were. Kylo’s hand reaches forward but stops short of her arm.

“I’m not really a professor,” Rey glances at him through her hair. The scar on his face always made her unnaturally curious. She’d like nothing more than to touch it. “Technically.”

“Well, you’re something,” she smiles.

“No, I’m practically ordinary, but you, you Rey are a goddamn genius.” He spoke with such conviction. As though he has turned this thought over in his mind again and again until he was so convinced of it, the very idea became his religion and Rey was the prayer that settled on his lips every night.

“Yeah, such a genius, who just failed her midterm,” Rey found the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes but she willed herself not to break. Not with him. Yet, one traitor slipped down the panes of her face. 

“Professor Luke is a Bantha cock-sucking bastard who has no clue what he’s talking about. He makes Philosophy seem so black and white. It’s bullshit,” Kylo grabs the side of Rey’s face and turns her to face him. “He doesn’t get you.”

“You do?” Rey questions, leaning in closer. Suddenly aware of their intimacy, Kylo pulls back. Rey glances down, embarrassed. She must’ve misread the signs. Misunderstood his intentions. After all, he was a fucking professor and-

“Want to get out of here?” Kylo asks, his voice growing deeper than she’s heard it before.

And perhaps it was the alcohol, the loneliness, or even a secret desire that she was done denying but Rey found herself nodding and following him out of the bar.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Kylo said his apartment wasn’t too far away. For Rey, that meant it was only two blocks away or so. Apparently to Kylo it meant a mile.

By the time they climbed up the stairs, Rey felt a few beads of sweat drip from the back of her neck. Kylo wasn’t much better. His cologne has mixed with the smell of his sweat and Rey found herself wanting to get as close as possible to him, locking that smell into her mind forever.

Rey was expecting him to pounce the moment they got through the door but he didn’t. He took her coat. He took her coat. He made her a tea. He talked to her. Took her on a tour, where they settled into his small bedroom.

His eyes never left hers. He stared her down with an intensity that made Rey want to run for the hills while pulling him closer.

“How’d you get that?” Rey finally asked after all avenues of simple conversation had been exhausted. She referred to his scar.

“It’s a long complicated story that isn’t good talk for company,” he murmured turning away. Shame crept across his face.

Rey found herself reaching out and placing her hand right where the scar began. She gently moved her hand up it, tracing it as though it was the braille of a holy book. Every second her fingers linger on his face, she knows what it must be like to touch a star; wonderful, painful, but unexplainable.

He catches her wrist. After first, she thought she did something wrong until she sees his eyes. Filled with all-consuming fire, but not of rage but lust. He holds back though, waiting. Waiting. Waiting for what? Rey questions until she realizes. He was waiting for her. He’s been waiting for her since they both emerged from star dust.

“Do your worst.” Rey whispers. A challenge. A request.

Kylo pulls her into him and their lips meet. With no hesitation, Kylo presses his tongue through her lips and they become acquainted in a new way. Rey breathes in deeply. His scent drove her wild.

He grips the back of her head, firmly enough to take charge, but gentle enough that Rey knows she can deny him if she wanted. He will take only what she gave him, but he will take it.

Rey finds her self straddling him, feeling his hardness against her, straining against his pants. Rey moved to relieve him, her fingers tracing against him, attempting to find the zipper but he catches her hand.

“Don’t you-?” Rey began but Kylo kissed her again. Down her throat. Against her collar bone. On her sternum. He stopped. She looks down at him to determine what interrupted her bliss but he was just staring at her. Her choice. Cross the threshold or stop.

Rey didn’t even think.

Her shirt landed in a heap against his coffee stained floor. She reaches back to undo her bra, but before her hands can grasp the clasp, Kylo’s hands have already expertly found it and opened it.

Her bra follows her shirt.

Kylo resumes his kisses. Tracing down her hidden skin. Driving her wild. Rey finds herself arching into him. Moans escape her throat. Loud enough that his neighbors could probably hear but Rey didn’t care.

Kylo’s shirt joined her clothes and they were skin to skin. His hands moved along the shape of her waist, leaving a trail of kisses and bruises.

Kylo’s hand fumbles at the waist of her pants. His moans of bliss turn into groans of frustration. Rey reaches down and undoes them herself, slipping out of them. Only a think piece of linen stops her from being fully exposed. Kylo reaches to add to the pile but Rey stops him.

“You first,” she whispers, her voice cracking slightly. Almost to the point that can’t be taken back. Kylo nods, understanding her worry and pulls off his jeans.

He wasn’t wearing any fucking underwear.

His cock springs free from his pants. It’s sizeable. Not one that was ridiculous in size, but rather, it simply was large enough to fit tightly inside. Rey felt herself shake slightly in anticipation.

Kylo kisses Rey gently, for a moment forgetting the power and ferocity. In that gentle kiss Rey saw another world, one where they could be more than a night. A world where they could spend the next day in bed together instead of slipping out in the early morning. A world where they were a gift not a mistake.

But that world wasn’t this one. And that gift was her current mistake, but one that she will make with glee and passion.

Rey slips her own underwear off. Bare before him, his eyes looked her up and down. Where his eyes settled, his hands soon followed, writing poetry on his skin and creating a melody from her moans.

His hand dipped inside of her. She gasped at the sensation. He started slow, building her up towards her body’s symphony. His thumb danced across her tipping point. Her forehead digs itself against his chest, as her gasps fill the soundless space. The air smells like sweat, cologne, and now, Rey.

It comes towards her faster and faster. His fingers speed up, his thumb performing magic on her. Feeling her body come close, Kylo catches Rey’s mouth with his, silencing her as she breaks against him. Her scream becoming a moan in his mouth.

He touches her through the agonizing delight of it. His eyes never leaving hers, even as she thrashed against him. Her breathing slows and she feels him slip out of her. She already misses the sensation. He kisses her deeply, her hand slides down his back to his thigh, grasping him, hoping to return the favor. Her fingers hold his girth and begins to reciprocate. She moves slowly but steadily. He isn’t the only one with an idea of what they’re doing.

Suddenly, Kylo bucked against her. Rey laughed as he groans but he pushes her back and his weight settles on top of her.

“But-,” Rey’s whine turns into a groan as he sucks on her neck.

“I want to take my time with you.” Each word is punctuated with a kiss on her slender frame. Rey nods, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. His kisses dance lower and lower, but before he reaches where she desperately needs him to go, he stops.

The bed shifts and Rey opens her eyes. His head is level with her and he is positioned just above her thigh. Rey leans up and kisses his scar. She kisses his cheek. And then she sets one small kiss on his bottom lip. On the top lip. Until finally, kissing him deeply.

As her tongue breaks into him, he breaks into her. She gasps at the sensation, but he continues to fill her until she feels as though she could fit no more, then he stops.  
For a moment they lie there. Two universes connected at a single point of pure intimacy. In this moment they will be eternal. In this moment, they will never die, never part, and exists fully in one another. As though their whole lives were created for the other.

He starts slow, once again building Rey up. His hands hold her down. His kisses dance along her body. Rey loses herself, not quite sure where he begins or where she ends.

She finds herself on top at one point, looking down at him, seeing him fully and finding herself perfectly accepting of every dark place in him.

She suspected when he looked at her, he felt the same.

They broke together. Shatter across the galaxy, and perhaps even galaxies far, far away. He collapsed on her or maybe she collapsed on him, but they faded into sleep together, his arms holding her together, her love tearing him apart.

And at 4:36 in the morning, Rey detangled herself from her mistake, grabbed her clothes from his floor, dressed, and left.

 

The sound of the door closing behind her echoed through Rey’s head all day.


End file.
